


A bird.

by onionkun



Series: "Brought Us Together" [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionkun/pseuds/onionkun
Summary: He lost Gilbird. Then he found him, but found someone else.





	A bird.

You stepped on the brake as you approached the traffic light. Using this opportunity, you looked for your camera inside your car and also preparing it. "Are you sure you don't want to go, (Name)?"

"Yeah, sorry, but thanks for asking, though."

You just dropped your friend off from the bookstore and now you're off to do your project for your visual arts class, the topic was about the 'most interesting part of nature you had seen'. Your designated place for the said topic was the park. Inhaling that fresh air while doing your beloved hobby, you thought it was perfect.

After fixing your camera lenses, you set it down once the light had turned green and you stepped on the accelerator. You opened your window a little bit as you played your favorite song—what can I say, one of your car's features was it can connect to your mp3 or any other device, a suitable car for a teenager.

You tucked a cluster of (colour) hair behind your ear, as it was being blown by the wind. Not even caring if your hair was being ruined by the wind, you were that kind of girl who just loves the cool draft hitting you. Well, today was one of those days where you were in a great mood—even pulling your shades as the sun came out behind of the buildings—once you're in a good mood, it never fades until the end of a day.

 

Another traffic light and you're almost close to your destination. You hit on the brakes again, fixing your whole entire outfit: a simple Paul Frank tee shirt with a pair of ol' blue jeans that were your favourite. You glanced at your rear view mirror if your hair was in a complete mess. Fortunately, it wasn't and the light turned green, stepping on the accelerator once more. And after a few blocks you, you took a right turn, entering the bumpy path of the parking way.

Normally, the park was completely packed with people, but today, looking for a parking spot was easy. You drove to that spot, carefully making sure if your car fits in between the lines. Once you were sure, you stepped on the brakes and turned you engine off.

You put your keys inside your shoulder bag and grabbed your camera from its hiding place. Adjusting the strap, the lens, and wiping it, you placed the camera around your neck and fixing your (colour) hair. You opened your car door and stepped outside, along with your shoulder bag. Closing the door with a rather loud sound, you raised your head to look at the park before you.

The view was still refreshing as before.

At the very edge of the dark blacktop, a meadow of fresh summer grass expanded on the large area of the park. The trees were a mixture of pines and oaks, definitely smelling that pine along with the fresh air. You looked up at the sky and it was full of fluffy, white clouds along with the azure colour that stretched endlessly. Looking back at the park again, you started walking as a sign of your project.

There was an old, sturdy bridge over a stream that has ducks and other aquatic creatures. After that was the marble fountain that had a huge sculpture of some kind of bird. You never knew what kind of bird it was as you were growing up, but that didn't stop you on loving this park. As your instincts called, you started to take pictures of random things: from trees to the little critters of the park.

 

The breeze was getting stronger by the minute, but that wasn't some kind of big emergency. The wind simultaneously becomes stronger and weaker at the same time. It sure did ruin your hair—a lot. After taking a picture of a squirrel shoving a whole acorn into its mouth, you put your camera down, sat down on the soft grass, and fixed your hair.

Alas, the wind blew harder, completely messing your hair again; it also blew  _something_ , hitting you dead-straight in the face and landing on your lap. "Owww…" you rubbed your nose to ease the pain from the impact, and checked what kind of thing it was—that made such an impact—on your lap.

At first glance, it looked like a tennis ball but when it began to chirp, you realized it was a bird. You stopped to look at it, thinking of the kinds of birds that this yellow. It looks like a canary but it was a little chubbier, and its chirp is very different—very odd, too. You picked the little critter up so both of you were face-to-face "Hey, little guy, may I ask what are you?" As an answer, the bird snuggled into your palms and chirped. "Oh yeah, animals can't talk" you said to yourself.

  
Setting it on the ground, you pulled your camera to take a picture of it "Can I take a picture of you, birdie?" It seems a rather interesting part of nature that can suit your project. The bird started flying when you were adjusting your camera. It chirped again before flew away far from your place. When you noticed, you started to follow it.

It landed on the statue by the fountain, and from a certain distance, you began to take a picture of it. Once the result came into view, the yellow critter flew again "Hey, birdie, wait! I need more pictures!"

At this time, you were chasing it by running although you were taking a few shots of it as it was flying. In all honesty, you look ridiculous; you're hair flying everywhere as you run, chasing a bird with your camera… people think you're insane, screaming at a bird and all.  _I want to get a good grade, people_ , you thought while giving a little glare to the people who would look at you weird.

 

There's also one guy who's been running around the whole park—no, he's not jogging or doing that for exercise. Gilbert Beilschmidt scanned the whole area with his ruby orbs—while cursing in German—scratching his snow-coloured hair in frustration, to look for his friend that was carried by the wind somewhere. "Not awesome…"

He stopped at the fountain and sat, placing his head on his hands, muttering that it was his fault for not paying attention—also blaming the wind. Along that thinking, he suddenly thought of his friend being kidnapped by some weird people who eats creatures like him. His eyes widen at the thought but Gilbert knew his friend is awesome enough to escape those. "What the hell am I thinking; I should be looking for Gilbird again!"

He was about to run again until he stopped when something landed on his head—and chirped. The albino man smiled, he already knew what it was.

 _Click!_  A sound of a camera had startled the man "Ah, finally it stopped moving around" also a girl's voice. He turned around and noticed you were there, looking at the camera that was in your hands. The albino, suddenly, looked at you strangely.

 

Looking happy with the result, you turned to look at the little bird but a surprise look seems to take over your feature. A man standing in front of you with a scowl on his face, although that wasn't the thing that shocked you, his features did. This man has light-coloured hair and eyes, which consist of rubies, glistened along the sunlight. Unconsciously, you let out a gasp—not by shocked but by admiration.

"Uh… Fräulein that took a picture of Gilbird, are you okay?"

"Fräulein?" You were brought back to reality by the guy, waving a hand at your face. You shook your head and told him you were "My name is (Name). Sorry, it's just that… You're an albino, right?"

"No, I just have my awesome features set on freaking negative" he sarcastically said, giving off a smirk. You gave a nervous chuckle "Aha, sorry, it's because I've never seen one before—I just heard rumor and stories—so I was just astonished. Is that your real eye colour?" He gave a slight weird chuckle—which you thought was cute—at your random question.

"Well, let ore-sama ask you a question", he took a step closer to you, "why were you taking a picture of my awesome friend here?" You gave him a cheery smile "It's for my project, of course", saying in a very obvious tone before continuing, "I have to take an awesome picture of the most interesting part of nature, and since birdie was so awesome and interesting, I took a picture of him."

Gilbert only stared at you with shock; he was surprised at your statement—also, using the "word" awesome twice, which, he thought, he was the only one that can do that. His narcissistic way must've have decreased as he noticed that you look awesomely cute with that (colour) hair and eyes of yours.

His trance was cut short by you "Can I take an awesome picture of you, 'ore-sama', with Gilbird? Since both of you are the most awesome part I have seen today—I mean interesting."

Gilbert gained a little red tint all over his white complexion as he heard what you just said. His completely losing his awesome-ness now, but he still agreed. You smiled and waited for him to do some pose with Gilbird. When he got to do his pose, you chuckled at the sight and took a picture.

"See, isn't it funny?"

"Funny? You mean awesome because it has the awesome me in it with an awesome pose" he said, holding your camera and looking at the results. Both of you were sitting by the fountain while watching the sunset. You, on the other hand, were snuggling Gilbird "Cute~" your cheek on his cheek (or whatever the little guy has). "Oi (Name), here's your freakin' camera"

"I'm busy, hold it first but don't erase stuff" you ordered in a bossy tone, not looking at him. He gave you an annoyed glare "Bossy Frau…" he went back to look for the settings. The screen had displayed "Sound: [Click] or [Mute]", he looked at you for a second then chose "MUTE".

"Hey Gilbert, if you're not from Germany—as you said—then where are you from?" you asked, your attention still focused on Gilbird. "I'm from Prussia" he responded, taking a sneak shot of you. Once the photo showed, he smiled and searched for the Bluetooth connection and pressed the "TRASH CAN" button. "Prussia, but didn't it got abolished half a century ago? I feel sad for it, getting destroyed and all."

He looked at you and noticed that you were giving off a sad smile "Psh, an awesome country like that won't give up that easily," he exclaimed, then ruffling your hair, "so stop being sad and feel awesome like AWESOME me!" He felt his phone vibrated. Once he opened it, it showed the picture he had taken of you "Awesomely beautiful…" he murmured while gazing at it. "What was that?"

"Nothing…! Here's your camera!" He quickly said, shoving the camera at you. Raising an eyebrow, you looked through your gallery for your pictures. Scrolling through your pictures, you saw a picture of you and Gilbird. The picture gave a pretty lighting because of the sunset, but what confused you was where this came from. "Did you take this pic, Gilbert?"

He looked at the picture and blushed, quickly turning his head "I don't know what you're talking about!" You gawked at him with a confused look and he could clearly feel your gaze "Quit staring, frau! Stop that, Gilbird; are you on her side now?" He exclaimed when the little bird pecked the back of his head. "That's what you get for lying"

"What? I didn't do anything!" He yelled again, but you just chuckled at his frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published on my deviantart account, empressoflibraria, 24 June 2014.  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> The fourth one in the series.  
> So really sorry for Prussia being OOC, I don't cope with the likes of him that much.   
> A long time ago, I thank TheSimpleCartoonist for the item and character she requested--or suggested? My mind was not functioning so I asked random people to help with the series (before I deactivated my previous (deviantart) account)


End file.
